


[Podfic] Translucent Complexion

by lysandyra (pxssnelke)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Coming Out, Cosmetics, F/M, Gender Dysphoria, Identity Reveal, Menstruation, Misgendering, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Reveal Pre-Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Queer Het, Trans Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Trans Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxssnelke/pseuds/lysandyra
Summary: "You could have asked me," Chloé says irritably. "Why does Dupain-Cheng even carry menstrual pads? That's girl stuff."Because she's a girl? Adrien almost says. Someday he wants to tell Chloé he himself isn't, though. What else could—"I know people who menstruate, Chloé," Marinette says. "Some of my best friends are menstruators.""So you think it'll get you in girls' pants?" asks Chloé. "You know she's straight, right?"Adrien has lost track of the pronoun referents here.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	[Podfic] Translucent Complexion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Socchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socchan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Translucent Complexion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310238) by [AlexSeanchai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/pseuds/AlexSeanchai). 



> I was really happy to get told to make this into a podfic! It's a gorgeous story that I enjoyed reading A LOT and I especially am happy that through coincidence I'm able to post this exactly one year after the original was published, on Transgender Day of Visibility!  
> I hope you enjoy!

He's wearing white. Why is he wearing white? Why does he _ever wear white_ —

"What's _he_ doing here?" snaps Chloé from where she's at a mirror fixing her makeup. Adrien whips his head around, heart flaring with fear—if she knows his secret—

—Oh. Just Marinette.

"Knock it off, Chloé," Adrien growls, because the 'boy in the girls' room' routine she keeps giving Marinette has never been amusing, _ever_ , and goes back to digging in his purse. There's got to be some. He _cannot_ have _forgotten_ —

[Listen to it here on Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/14oi6Mt1mcVNXoiF5-k9ncrxKwpXT53H5/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for listening! Kudos and Comments make my day <3
> 
> Make sure to also check out the original and the author's other works and leave love there!
> 
> Find me on twitter @pxssnelke (commissions open)


End file.
